Submitted
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: I feel mildly vulnerable exposing this piece of writing to the world. My mind takes a turn in a different direction in this story than in my other one. Be gentle!


As the morning sun shone through the bedroom window and warmed her face, Alex Cabot opened her eyes. Sitting up and stretching, she reached up to her neck and felt the proof that the events of yesterday had indeed been reality, that it had not been merely a perfectly blissful dream. Sleepily, recalled the memories of the past twenty four hours….

"Alex, I'm going to be home late tonight. I have to make a stop downtown after work. I should be home around seven. Don't eat dinner until I get home." Olivia spoke as Alex poured her coffee. Alex's curiosity peaked, but the look in Olivia's eyes told her not to pry.

"Yes, ma'am."

Olivia finished her coffee, got up, and kissed Alex goodbye passionately. Alex eagerly absorbed every morsel of Olivia's kiss. Displays of affection in this house were always 150% heartfelt.

"Be a good girl today. I love you"

"Yes, ma'am, I will. I love you too. Be safe, Liv."

With one last adoring look toward the pretty blonde, Olivia picked up her gun and exited the apartment, heading out for another long day at the SVU precinct. Alex watched her walk out the door, and sighed contentedly. She poured a cup of coffee for herself and mentally went through the list of everything she had to get done before Olivia returned home.

Alex was Olivia's submissive, and had happily been so for two years. Olivia was a strong and attentive Dominant, and every fiber of Alex's being craved Olivia's power and dominance over her. Alex's personal mission in life was to love and please Olivia in any and every way humanly possible, and in return, Alex received unconditional love and unwavering guidance and stability. The Benson-Cabot household thrived on the connection of love and trust between the two women. Alex literally trusted Olivia with her life, giving Olivia full reign to do whatever she damn well pleased with Alex's mind and body. Alex's insides melted every time she thought of belonging completely and fully to Olivia. It was a delicious thought.

Alex went to the bedroom and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She dumped a load of laundry into the washing machine, put the empty laundry basket on the floor next to the washing machine, and went to the kitchen to wash the breakfast dishes. She caught a glimpse of herself in the kitchen window as she stood at the sink, and examined her long neck. Olivia loved Alex's neck, and had plans to put a collar around it someday soon. Alex longed for that day to come quickly. As much as Alex loved the ring given to her at their commitment ceremony two years earlier, a collar was a special item between a submissive and her Dominant.

Alex got in her car around 10:30 am and headed for the grocery store. She filled her shopping cart and headed to the shortest check-out line. She made small talk with the cashier, paid him, and then left the store. She loaded the groceries into her car, and drove home.

Once there, she put the groceries away, unloaded the laundry, folded it, and put it away. Then she dusted the living room and bedroom. She vacuumed both rooms. She was about to start cleaning the master bathroom when the doorbell rang. She ran and opened it. A delivery man stood there will a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a clipboard in the other.

"Alexandra Cabot?" He inquired in a friendly tone.

Alex signed her name to the delivery man's clipboard, and took the mass of purple, yellow, white, pink, and green from him. Knowing exactly who the flowers were from, Alex read the card and her heart leapt with joy.

"_Just because I love you. Liv."_

Alex pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent Olivia a text message right away.

"_The flowers just arrived. They r beautiful. Thank u. I love u."_

About an hour later, she got a reply.

"_U r more beautiful. U r very welcome, baby. I love u 2."_

Olivia was always doing something to show Alex how loved she was. Often it was something relatively minor, like leaving a love note in Alex's jewelry box or giving Alex the night off and cooking dinner herself. But on occasion it was something more substantial, like having flowers delivered to the house. Alex always had a trouble justifying letting Olivia cook dinner. Olivia worked really hard and in Alex's mind, it was the least she could do to have a warm meal waiting for the detective after a long day at work. Unless Alex was ill, Olivia spent half the time shooing Alex out of the kitchen, threatening to use a wooden spoon on Alex's backside (usually playful threats).

Alex beamed with pride when she noted that she had completed all of her chores for the day, knowing that Olivia would be pleased. She looked at her watch, and jumped when she was startled by the ringing of her cell phone. Olivia was due home in about two hours, and Alex had just received another text message from her.

"_I will b home soon. Jump in the shower, shave, & don't dress til I get there. Bra & panties only."_

Alex felt a delightful shiver go down her spine. Olivia obviously had something up her sleeve, and Alex couldn't wait. She obediently got in the shower, shaved her arms, pits, legs, and pubes, and washed her hair with the strawberry-scented shampoo that Olivia liked. She dried and curled her hair, put on a sheer pink lip gloss (Olivia didn't allow her to wear a lot of makeup, claiming that Alex was drop dead gorgeous au natural), and went to the bedroom, opening the bottom drawer of the dresser. She selected a pair of lacy black panties and matching bra. Not quite sure what to do with herself, she sat down on the mattress on the floor and waited. She reached for a copy of People magazine and flipped through it. On the cover was a picture of Mariska Hargitay. The actress looked so much like her Olivia that it almost gave Alex chills.

Alex suddenly heard keys jangling in the lock of the door to the apartment. She raced to the door and knelt on the threshold, hands behind her back grasping her elbows.

Olivia walked into her apartment and was greeted with a beautiful sight. There was Alex, bathed and dressed exactly as instructed with an expression of pure adoration on her pretty face. It had been a hard day (then again, most every day was a hard day in Olivia's line of work at SVU), and seeing Alex always improved Olivia's mood. Olivia had bags in each hand, but she dropped a kiss on the top of Alex's head, breathing in the scent of strawberries as she did so.

"Come with me, baby."

Alex obediently stood and followed Olivia into the kitchen where Olivia dropped off two bags of Chinese food onto the table. Then she turned and walked into the bedroom and deposited the smaller bag in her other hand onto the bed.

"Sit on your mattress and wait for me while I change. No snooping." Indicating the bag.

Again, Alex obediently sat down cross-legged on her mattress and left the bag alone. The bag was unmarked, so Alex had no way of knowing where it had come from or what was in it. Alex turned her attention to Olivia, who had begun to change out of her work clothes and into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black tank top. It was part of their relationship that both women cherished and appreciated. Olivia didn't have to be dressed in a corset and handcuffing Alex to the bed for Alex to know that she was in charge (though both women thoroughly enjoyed that). Olivia could be in her pajama pants and tank, and the dynamic would remain exactly the same, with Olivia clearly in charge and Alex happily submissive.

Olivia finished dressing and again picked up the bag on the bed.

"Come with me, baby."

Alex got up and followed Olivia into the living room, bursting with questions but remaining silent. Olivia pushed the coffee table into an empty space against the wall and placed a straight backed chair in the middle of the empty floor. She sat down, placing the bag on the floor beside her, looked at Alex, and pointed to the floor. Alex immediately dropped to her knees at Olivia's feet. Olivia regarded her kindly, tenderly kissing her forehead, nose, and lips.

"The house looks great, Alex. You worked hard today. Good girl."

Alex's heart warmed at Olivia's praise. Olivia took Alex's chin gently in her hand, forcing her to look her in the eye. Olivia did this when something important was about to be said, so Alex zoned in completely on Olivia. The rest of the world didn't exist.

"I love you with all my heart, Alex. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. You know that I have been working a lot of overtime for the past couple of weeks. There's a reason for it."

Alex watched as Olivia reached into the bag beside her chair. What the brunette pulled out of the bag took Alex's breath away and brought tears of joy to her eyes. The collar was custom made of baby blue leather, Alex's favorite color, and was bejeweled with tiny rhinestones and pearls alternating all the way around and a round golden locket in the front. Inside the locket was a picture of Alex and Olivia. On the back of the locket was engraved the word "fountain". It was Alex's safe word, and a reminder to the blonde that she was always safe with Olivia.

As Olivia placed the collar around Alex's neck, Alex couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, and her throat clogged with emotion. Olivia too had tears brimming her deep brown eyes. The two embraced for several minutes. Then Olivia stood, helped Alex to her feet, and lead her into the bedroom.

"Thank you for my collar, Liv. I love it." Alex spoke between mouthfuls of Chinese food as the couple ate their dinner in the bedroom in front of the TV. Olivia beamed.

"I'm glad you like it, baby. It looks beautiful on you."

When they were finished eating, Alex took the empty cartons into the kitchen to dispose of them while Olivia turned the TV channel to the news. Alex went into the master bathroom to use the restroom, and when she was done, she examined herself in the mirror. She tenderly fingered the collar around her neck. It felt so natural, so right. Olivia knew Alex's taste very well, and knew exactly the kind of collar that Alex would love.

"Hey, you, I'm getting cold in here all by myself!"

Alex grinned as Olivia called out to her, and returned to the bedroom, cuddling up in Olivia's arms to join her in watching the news. It was the usual: so and so killed so and so, such and such a high school was being investigated for computer hacking, and the weather for the next few days would be warm and pleasant.

The news finally over, it was time for bed. The two women changed into pajamas (actually, they helped each other put on their pajamas) and brushed their teeth. Alex walked into the bedroom as Liv was pulling down the sheets on the bed. Alex turned to her mattress on the floor and started to get down on it. She wasn't allowed on the bed unless Liv wanted her. Liv was greedy, so Alex didn't sleep on her mattress very often. But it was still her place unless Liv said otherwise.

Alex looked up when Liv took her by the arm and helped her back onto her feet, drawing her into a long, passionate kiss. The two locked eyes, baby blues clashing with dark chocolate brown orbs.

"Tonight is a celebration. Tonight you belong in my arms."

Alex grinned as Olivia led her over to the bed. Life was blissful….

"Well, good morning, sleepy."

Alex was pulled back to the present by the sound of the voice she loved hearing most in the world. She looked up as Olivia walked into the bedroom with a loving smile on her face, her brown eyes sparkling. Alex got up and walked to Olivia's open arms to receive her kiss. Today was the first day of the rest of her new life.


End file.
